


Dear Ron

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, Harry takes the first opportunity to speak to Ron in private.





	Dear Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For Annie and The Mistresses drabble-a-thon.

Prompt: "You're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time. You're my sunshine. And I want you to know that my feelings are true. I really love you." - _You're my Best Friend_ by Queen

* * *

The day I met you, you became the only friend I’d ever had.

 

Now I have many, but you’re still the first and the best.

 

We’ve known each other seven years, but it seems more than a lifetime.

 

Even first year, when you sacrificed yourself in McGonagall’s chess game, I barely had strength to go on.

 

When we weren’t speaking in fourth year, I felt like I was suffocating.

 

When you nearly died, throwing yourself between me and Voldemort, I nearly died too.

 

I can’t imagine living without you, Ron.  I love you.  I always have, and I always will.


End file.
